


Conner Is A Brutally Honest Child

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, de-aged Conner kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: I was wondering (if you were taking prompts) if you could write either some de-age!TimKon or just kidfic where they're toddlers and bby!Kon refuses to let go of Tim's hand cuz "buddy-system" and "he'll get lost!" *sad kon puppy face*</p><p>Where Klarion thought it was a good idea to de-age Conner. And he was right, much to Clark's amusement, and to Tim's embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conner Is A Brutally Honest Child

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/117319983191/i-was-wondering-if-you-were-taking-prompts-if
> 
> I tried to fill in the prompt as best as I can. xD Unbeta’d, and I have no idea what I’m doing. No particular fandom, but most probably Young Justice. xD

Conner tightened his grip on Tim’s hand. “No,” he said petulantly.

“Kon,” Tim sighed, and put Conner on the sofa and sat with him. “You have to stay here. I have to go get Clark,”

“No!” Conner said louder. “If I let you go, you’ll get lost! We have to stay together!” he frowned.

Tim smiled fondly. He wished Conner could’ve really gone through this stage in life. “You have to stay with the team just for a little while. I’ll come back as soon as I can. Miss Martian can make you cookies if you want,”

“No!” Conner was about to cry. “No! No! NO!” he hiccupped as he tried as hard as he could not to burst into tears. “I don’t like her! I don’t like her cookies! I want your cookies!”

“We’re not at home*, right now,” Tim frowned. “I can’t make you cookies,” he sighed again.

“Hey,” Jaime walked into the living room, but stopped in his steps when Conner furrowed his brows at him in attempt at a glare, and moved to wrap his short pudgy arms around Tim. “Uh…I called the boss for you,” he said cautiously as he eyed Conner. “Thought you might uh…need the help,”

Tim put a hand on Conner’s back and gently rubbed circles to calm him down. “Thank you, Jaime,” he gave him a nod. “And sorry about that,”

“No problem, dude,” Jaime quickly retreated before a super-powered, possessive baby threw him to the sun for coming within twenty feet of his Robin.

Tim didn’t want to fuel Conner’s possessiveness, but this was a four year old child, so he let it go and hugged back. “It’s just Jaime, Conner. He’s a friend, remember?”

Conner shook his head stubbornly. “He’s going to take you away!”

“Nobody is going to take me away, nor will I get lost, okay?” Tim gently peeled Conner off him. “Clark’s on his way, and then we’ll figure out who’ll look after you while we find a way to fix you,”

“Kal!” Conner zoomed from Tim to Clark and held Clark’s hand. “I want to be with Tim!”

Clark stared at Conner, wearing a smaller version of his Superboy shirt and some denim shorts, for a few seconds, then looked at Tim. “I thought this was a really, really good prank,” he carefully lifted Conner up to hold him, and joined Tim at the sofa.

“Zatanna can’t break it,” Tim ran a hand through his hair. “It is, technically a prank. Klarion’s prank. He actually just wanted to pull a prank,”

“Kal!” Conner reached up to Clark’s face and made him look at him.

“Yes, Kon?” said Clark.

“I want to be with Tim!”

“Alright,” Clark nodded, “Tim can look after you, and I’ll go ask Dr. Fate for some help,”

“No!” Conner shook his head. “I want to be with Tim!” he repeated. “I’m gonna marry him when I’m all growed up again!”

“Oh my God,” Tim sank onto the sofa and hid face behind one of the cushions.

“You are?” Clark raised his brows, genuinely curious about the revelation.

“Uh-huh!” Conner smiled. “I love him this much!” he stretched his arms as far as they’d go. “And I’m gonna ask Batman if I can marry Tim. I’m gonna marry him anyway even if Batman doesn’t want me to,”

Clark laughed. “That’s very brave of you, Kon,”

Tim didn’t come out from behind the pillow.

“I’m gonna marry Tim!”

**Author's Note:**

> * was thinking maybe tim’s old enough and they were boyfriends and live together


End file.
